Crash Site
An airplane from the world of man recently crashed in the Square, causing a stir. There were many City artifacts on-board, as well as locked compartments. Neither the townspeople nor the werewolves could penetrate the plane. But tonight something made the monsters drag it to a new place. What guided them? An old mystery is getting a new development. - Event description - "The wreckage of the plane in which the famous Howard Case managed to infiltrate the City of Shadows still tantalizes the people of the City. The many artifacts that were on board are now scattered throughout the entire area. Hurry! Maybe you can get something for yourself before the relic-hunters and City monsters have scoured every square inch of the crash site." - Location description *After two plays you should be able to unlock the secret items mode which allows you to find Sun Keys *Upon reaching Rank II the snowmen that came with the Christmas Event, have returned! They hand out Token's (a required number are needed to enter the location), token's to use the Magical Items, coins, energy, and keys! Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Crash Site. These may be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 January event. Hidden Items Apple * On stone bench, leftmost side * On other shore. You can see it between the plane and the left column * On the left side of the first step Beetle * On purple flowers, bottom right * On the basket by the bench (engraved) * On the left flare in the basket * On bottom step - green * On lock of chest Bell * In front of chest to the right * Top of lantern on stone bench * Left foreground * Purple colored against flowers in upper right * Hangin from port propeller Bird * On right side perching on ball in the purple flowers * On right propeller. Blends in. * Flying in the sky on left side Birdcage * Sitting on table under the pavilion * Under propeller on plane hard to see * On the ground in front of the bench * Base of left column * Behind the top left wing of the angel * Behind the bench, next to the fountain, hard to see in the rose's bushes Boomerang * On elbow of statue * On left pillar (beside table) * On Birdbath, left side * on vine, upper right corner Bracelet *Far right middle on the short post under the ball *On upper right propeller blade of left engine *Hanging on left torch *On angel statues arm Castle * Far background * Beside the chest on the right side Clock * Dragon * On the left wing of the plane (blends in, hard to see) * In the sky above plane * On angel's left shoulder * As part of the base of table in pavilion Dreamcatcher * Behind top of Angel wing * Hanging at the top of the vines on the right * Around the propeller * Around bottom of vines to the right * Left plane engine Fan * Sky just above left wing of plane * To the right of basket, behind mining pick, waters edge * At bottom of birdbath partly folded * At the very bottom of purple flowers on right partly folded * At the left of the left column in the sky, above the first buildings * Near the water, just sitting on the rocks * On top left side of chest Fishing Rod * Leaning against the birdbath * Standing vertical in the longest branch between the angel and the plane * On the left angel's wing Flask * Just to the right of the top of the left pillar * Bottom right of bird bath * As the left wheel on the plane * Base of tiki idol Garland * Head of statue * around ball of pavilion post right side * around propeller port side engine Glasses *Sunglasses on totem at bottom of steps *On plinth at bottom of stairs Globe * Sitting on table under the pavilion * On stone bench, left side * Sitting beside stone chest * The "Moon" in the sky * the "Ball" on the left plinth behind the chest Grape * Left side above and between the 2 propellers, looks like grape vine leaves with grapes * In the leaves in front of the angel's head (green) * On bench, left side of Egyptian mask (purple) Gun * Middle foreground closer to the stone bench * Vertical, left side in front of bench * On the planes left windshield (shape matches the frame) * Handle of lantern on bench Helmet * Right foreground, in front of stone steps * Directly in front of the stone bench to the right * In the birdbath Hourglass * Sitting on stone bench to the left * Center of starboard propellor. Lash * On the mayan statue to the right * On top of chest * Far left hanging vertically in the tree Letter * On face on middle step * Under the right arm of the angel statue Lightning * On right side of chest * In sky next to moon * left on the clock in center *Center on rock below pickaxe (black) Mask *Top left behind angle wing *Center on plane front window *Far right on stairs *Left on the end of the bench Mummy * On opposite shore waving * On left side of concrete bench on the ground * Standing on table on porch, blends in with blue background * At the bottom of the left angel's wing Pipe * On 2nd step close to the vines * Left edge of clock in center. * On the up/down propeller on the right engine * Helix of the right airplane * On the lantern on the stone bench Pitcher * Beside the chest to the right * On stone bench to the right Radio * On small table under the pavilion * In front of basket of tools Rainbow * Along edge of cloud left center * On edge of bird bath * To the left of the left pillar * Circling the sundial in the center * In the climbing plant, top RH corner * On the curve of the treasure chest lid Rifle * Leaning against the right column on porch * In front of the bench lying on the left side of the jewels - blends in * Horizontal in front of top step * In the basket in front of the bench. The gun butt is visible next to the pick. Baba Booey! Rosary * On flowers just below torch on left column * On top of beads on the stone bench * Far right middle on short post below finial * In the tree to the right of angels head Scroll * First step on the left side * In basket of tools in front of the bench * Wrapped around the bottom blade of the plane's propeller left side * 2nd step right side, barely visible * Bottom left edge of angel's wing * Lid edge of open chest Shell * Front left corner of chest Shield * Top of left post * On Tree to left of statue * Face of right hand post to pavilion, hard to see * Side of airplane Ship * At base of bird bath (bottom left of screen) * Under the left plane wing * Bottom step, right side of chest Snake * Beside the chest on the left side * In front of basket of tools on the left side * On top of left plane wing * engraved in bench support Spyglass * In basket in front of bench * Vertical along the angel's wing * Along hinged part of treasure chest Sun Keys These are confirmed locations of where Sun keys can be found in the event location. * On map in chest * On sundial bar * right hand side - second step up Category:Event Locations Sun Key